Two to Tango
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Squeal to Peeping Ninja. it's been weeks since that one night and Randy can't get over thinking about Heidi and to make matters worse, Howard has just sold him off to his sister to be her new dance partner!


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th grade ninja

* * *

Chapter one: Dance partner?!

It had been two weeks since Randy had witnessed Heidi's private dance for him and since then it was becoming awkward to be around Howard. A part of him felt guilty that he couldn't tell his best friend that he had seen his sister practically do a strip tease for him (well technically it was for the Ninja, but still…) and it wasn't like he could just walk up his bro and tell 'hey Howard I say your sister half-naked and she's got some of the best boobs I've seen!' maybe he could word that better, but nothing he could think of to say would help him break it to Howard. Despite his inner turmoil, the freshmen managed to keep a façade of coolness in front of his friend and it helped that he could punch away his thoughts when he was fighting one of Mcfist's robots, it was when he was alone that he was a total guilt-ridden mess.

Then there was the matter of Heidi herself…

Ever since that night, Randy couldn't get his mind off of her; the way she looked, moved and even smelled were all still so fresh in his mind that it felt like it happened only seconds ago. She dance through his dreams at night and daydreams at school, but that was in his head; the real Heidi was difficult to be around, even when she appeared on the TV screens at school he had to turn his head away, not wanting to see any image of her in any shape or form. The worst part of it was that he didn't know if he had real feelings for his best bud's elder sibling or it was just his hormones that were doing the thinking for him.

"Hello, earth to Cunningham" Howard's voice broke Randy's trace, brining him out of his thoughts "snap out of the twilight zone man!"

"What, oh; sorry about that Howard" the Ninja replied, getting back to reality "I just thinking about…stuff"

"Oh really, would that stuff happen to be an idea how we can get a copy of Grave Punchers 5!" his friend snapped at him as they walked to school

Due to the whole Dickie situation a few days ago, the two best friends were unable to get their hands on the last copy of the video game they sought after due to the fact that someone had put a hold on it and was coming to get it later that in turn greatly annoyed Howard to no end and he wasn't planning on letting Randy live it down anytime soon.

"Dude your seriously going to do this to me now?" Randy objected "I told you I wasn't going to leave Dickie stank'd"

"you could've just locked him in that shed and left him there long enough to get the game then come back at cure him" Howard explained

"You know that wasn't a possibility" the Ninja tried to reason as they approached their school "look it'll be fine, I'll figure something out"

The two teenagers entered the school, Randy instantly spotted someone very familiar walking up to the duo: Heidi.

"_Ah, wonk" _were first words that ran through the boy's mind as she saw the girl he did everything in his power to try to avoid _"not now!"_

"Hello Howard" she deadpanned, before off handedly mentioning acknowledging Randy "oh and hello Andy"

"Hello Heidi" the Ninja answered meekly as he quickly took his eyes off of her, not even attempting to correct her

"What do you want?" the older girl's younger sibling questioned

"I'll get right to the point" she began "Bash just canceled on me to be my tango partner for school's first ever dance competition and I need a replacement Asap!"

"Is that so your highness?" Howard said smugly "and what does that have to do with us?"

"I know for a fact that your friend's parents are both experienced tango dancers and I want him to be my new dance partner" she explained

Every red flag in Randy's brain went up at once; he was trying to stay away from this girl and dancing with the object of his confusion in front of the entire school was the last thing he needed right now.

"Um, Heidi; I don't think dancing is a genetic trait" the 9th grader interjected into the conversation the brother and sister were having

"I know that you dork, but out of the rest of the students at this school, you're the best I could find" she replied irritably "if there was anyone else; I wouldn't be here talking to you two dweebs right now"

"And what do we get out of this?" Howard asked

Without another word, Heidi reached into her purse and pulled out something to show the two boys who gasped in awe at what it was: a copy of Grave Puncher 5. In that moment, the heavy-set teen put it all together in his head.

"It was you!" he declared as he pointed his finger at her "you're the one who put the last copy on hold and kept us from getting the game!"

"I needed a little insurance in the event it came to this" Heidi said as she held the game in her brother's face

"_This girl thinks of everything"_ Randy thought to himself, amazed _"I don't know if that's really hot or really scary-wait it is scary! Why do I think it's hot!"_

"Well Howard?" she teased, now waggling the game in his face "do we have a deal?"

"Do I get a say in this?" The Ninja asked

"Done" was all he said, ignoring his friend's opinion as he quickly snatched the game out of her hands and stared at it longingly "he's all yours"

"I knew you'd see it my way" his sister replied with a victorious grin, she then turned her attention to Randy "Meet me after school at the auditorium for practice and don't be late!"

After giving her orders, the most popular girl in school turned away from the duo and went about her own business, however as she walked away; she tripped over Bucky's unconscious body, who gotten knocked out cold from a surprise right hook from Bash. The knocked out nerd's body caused Howard's sister to fall face first unto the floor and for a few brief seconds showed her panties to the world, luckily Heidi instantly rebounded and adjusted her skirt before anyone could her underwear.

Well, everyone except for Randy.

"_That isn't helping me at all!" _he shouted in his head as he looked down at the floor again

"Hey are you ok Randy?" Howard mentioned while he still stared at the video game as if it were the holy grail itself

"Oh, who me? Yeah I'm totally fine; except for maybe one thing that kinda bugging me…" Randy calmly answered before blowing a fuse "oh yeah now I remember, I'm pissed off because you just traded me off like a Baseball card!"

"To be fair Cunnigham, this is technically all your fault" the Ninja's friend attempted to reason "if you'd a just left Dickie where he was we would've gotten a copy of the game and you wouldn't have to dance with Heidi"

"But Howard, I don't know how to dance!" the undercover hero shout back, not wanting to tell him the real reason why he didn't want to see Heidi

"Trust me, if I know my sister you'll learn pretty quickly" Howard replied

* * *

All throughout the entire school day, all Randy could think about was his impending practice with Heidi and dreaded every passing second; in fact his anxiety got so bad he was practically begging for a monster attack to happen today that would somehow destroy the auditorium during its rampage, however Randy's prayers went unanswered as not even a single robo-ape showed up. As the school day finally ended, the Ninja solemnly made his way to his first practice with the teenager who was source of all his conflicting feelings.

As he entered the auditorium he noticed that all the lights on the stage were on, but no one was there; not even a single janitor and luckily Heidi was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, Anyone in here?" he called out into the empty room "oh well, I guess she's a no show; guess I better bail out!"

"There you are!" an all to familiar female voice growled "you're eight minutes late!'

The young hero turned around and saw Heidi standing before him, wearing what Randy could assume was her dance costume, which was a dark red satin dress with a low cut V-neck to expose her cleavage and a long slit along the right side of it to show her entire right leg and some of her thigh as well and to top off everything, she wore a pair red high-heel shoes to put her at the same as him.

"_Why does the universe hate me so much?"_


End file.
